Sister
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Can one girl prevent a Childs heart from turning to revenge? Can one girl save a life without intending to? Is it possible, that one girl, could help heal the hurt left behind by family?


**~+~+~+~+~SISTER~+~+~+~+~**

**Summary: Can one girl prevent a Childs heart from turning to revenge? Can one girl save a life without intending to? Is it possible, that one girl, could help heal the hurt left behind by family?**

**Anime: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Pairing: Kagome/Itachi & Kagome/Sasuke**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M (For language and Sexual Themes)**

**A Childs Lost Gaze**

"Tell me what the five rules of a Shinobi are...Meiko."

"...I know that one of them is not to show emotion...um..."

_**It was another boring day in Konoha Academy, and like every other day, all the students were either paying attention to the lesson, or they weren't. A select few didn't need to, as they were above the teachings already for it to matter anyways. One such student was Itachi Uchiha; unenthusiastically proclaimed 'Class Hottie' and 'Village Prodigy'. The titles given to him by his forever devoted fan girls and oh so loving family.**_

_**Another such student was Kagome Higurashi, who...unlike her male counter part...was hated by the entirety of the female race that resided within their classroom and in their village. She was what they strived to be. She was also opposite, due to the lack of family she possessed. She had no clan, though, she did posses a bloodline limit; and much like Itachi did, she was dubbed 'Village Prodigy', only, this wasn't by a family or clan of any sort, it was by the Hokage. The 'Fourth' Hokage...yeah...she was six at the time, same as Itachi. She had been living with the Minato Namikaze since he found her as a toddler. According to him, she was almost dead, and her father had been clinging to her with all the strength he had left, his Chakra keeping her alive. He died only seconds after Minato took her; by then, it was too late to save her father. All he'd managed to get from him was a name, and he knew, Kagome Higurashi was not a boy's name, so it could have only been hers.**_

'_That was three years ago...now Minato and Kushina are both dead...Happy Birthday to me..." _She sighed, _'I should have skipped.'_ Kagome smiled in a lackluster way that caused the boy next to her to frown.

"Alright, don't hurt yourself." The Sensei, still chewing on a toothpick, looked over his class and pointed at Kagome. "What are the five rules of a Shinobi?"

Kagome gave a mental glare to Meiko who sighed at not being able to answer the question. "Shinobi must always put the mission first."

"That's one."

"Shinobi must never show emotion."

"Two,"

She stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "Shinobi must see the hidden meanings _within_ the hidden meanings."

"Alright, that's three."

"Shinobi must never question their com-man-der."

Some of the students, all of the guys, laughed as she sounded the word out syllable by syllable. The girls never found her funny, except for one, Hana Inuzuka, who was friends with her and Itachi.

"...Four..." He looked at her for a moment before turning around to grab something off his desk.

"The last is Shinobi must prepare before it is too late to."

"What does that mean?" He pointed to Itachi who just stared at him. "...right...Kagome, since Itachi is obviously not in the mood to answer, my fault by the way, do you think you could grace us with an answer?"

Kagome kicked Itachi beneath the long desk that she, he and another were seated at. "It means, if you've got enough time to sit around lounging about, then you aren't training, gathering information, or preparing for a mission the way you should be; in other words, don't wait till the last minute to do something, only to find out that you're out of time."

He nodded, "Very good. Now, I hate to say something to upset a classroom filled with hormones, but two students will actually be leaving us today. Do I need to announce them?"

Itachi was already half way to the door.

"Don't leave just yet!"

"Was there something else you needed to say, Genma-Sensei?"

"Not that I'm trying to waste your time, but yes. You will meet your new Sensei up on the roof. Technically, it's supposed to be three man teams, but since only two are graduating early, you will be in a two man team. I'm sure you're heartbroken." He said sarcastically.

Kagome smiled, "We couldn't be sadder," Standing, she grabbed Itachi's books, placing them atop of hers and left after him. They had taken their graduation exam yesterday, they were really only waiting for Genma to release them. Itachi and she made their way up the steps and outside where they found a vivaciously curved woman awaiting them.

"About time!"

"**..."**

"Sit, sit, sit..." The girl was no older than twenty, or so she looked. Sitting on the edge of the roof, she was dressed in mostly fishnet, all but the jacket which was light beige and a brown wrap skirt that buckled at the front. Other than that, she had a full body fishnet under suit that cut off at her shins, which had sin guards on and her black sandals. Her hair was a dark, purplish color and her eyes were a shady brown, but what caught Kagome's attention, was the fact that she wore this audacious grin that was spread widely across her lips.

Both sat down and Kagome waited patiently for her to start, but the next words out of her mouth caught her off guard.

"Happy birthday!"

"..." Her eyes were wide, and she was breathless, no, she had stopped breathing all together. It was Itachi nudging her that snapped her back to reality. "Thanks...I guess." She didn't really know what to say. For the past six years she only ever spent her birthday with Minato, Kushina and Itachi, but when Minato and Kushina died, it was just her and Itachi, well...Naruto too, but he was a different story altogether.

"Let me introduce myself! Anko Mitarashi, and starting today~" She pointed at the two enthusiastically, "You will be undergoing training in hell! Hope you have fun," She grinned darkly, "However, since it is your birthday today, I'll let you both go, but tomorrow, I expect you both to be at ground nine for training." She stood and jumped onto the ledge, "I know the village thinks you are both prodigies, and you may be good for your age...but I'll make you both invincible...the name _'prodigy'_ won't do you justice." She turned away, "Just be sure that you wear your big kid pants, we don't need tears during training." With that, she was gone.

"..."

Kagome frowned, "Damn, all I've got are little kid clothes," She smirked, wrapping her arms around Itachi's, "Itachi-Kun, do you think I could possibly borrow a pair of your big kid pants?"

Itachi sighed, "How old are you?"

"Is that a rhetorical question, because last I checked, we're the same age."

"Then why is it you and I differ so much in personality."

Kagome laughed, "Because I was blessed with a sense of humor, and you were born with a rather large stick─"

Silence was met, no laughter, no talking, Kagome stared with wide eyes ahead, her lips gently being pressed against Itachi's as his bangs tickled her cheeks. He slowly released her top which he had suddenly grabbed and pulled in his scheme to kiss her. Opening his eyes, she looked lost into his pitch black orbs.

"You talk...way too much." Itachi stood to leave, "Oh," He looked over his shoulder, "Happy Birthday, Kagome."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Two Hours Later)**

"_Happy Birthday Kagome~"_ Kagome rolled her eyes, "Who kisses someone then disappears after, with only a few last words!" Yes, she was still seething over her friends' absurdity. Standing in her living room, she sighed. "Might as well get dinner ready."

"Reaman!"

"..." She blinked a few times then smiled, "Ramen," She said to the little boy playing on her floor, his hands buried in his blonde hair with his mouth in an **o** shape and eyes wide at the mention of his favorite dish.

"Reman!"

"...Ra─"

Now pouting, he repeated her, knowing he'd never get his food if he chose otherwise. "...ra..."

"─men."

"MEN!" He screamed, "RAMEN!"

Kagome sighed, "Settle down Naruto, why not come with me to Ichraku's?"

He looked curiously at her, not sure what Ichiraku's was since she'd never taken him there. "Ramen?"

"Yes, ramen is at Ichiraku's."

He didn't say anything, watching as she put on his shoes for him and held out her hand; taking it, he was pulled to his feet.

Kagome led him out the door and made her way to the small outdoor restaurant.

_**Yes, after the death of Kushina and Minato, Kagome was left alone, but so was their newborn, Naruto. He looked just like Minato, just as happy, just as carefree. She loved him so much; he was like her baby brother. With the help of Genma, her teacher, and the fifth Hokage, she raised Naruto, until she turned nine, that's when she took over by herself.**_

_**That was okay though, after all, this child that Kushina prayed to be happy before she died, keeping Naruto safe. This little boy that Minato sealed the good half of the Nine-Tailed Fox within, to save the village, before letting life slip away from him, not getting the chance to raise him...she would do all that she could, to raise the boy, that the two adults who took her in, loved and cherished so deeply.**_

'_I feel like someone is watching me...' _She glanced around and rolled her eyes, _'Besides the women and men who are always watching...'_

"_Ramen~Ramen~Ramen~"_

Kagome smiled, brushing the feeling back as she picked Naruto up and hugged him tightly, "You're so cute, Naruto~" Placing him down again, she guided him to Ichiraku, which was close by now. "Hi-hi~!" She called, the owner smiled kindly.

"Kagome, it's good to see you, and I see you brought Naruto today...!" He was surprised, but not upset. He watched Kagome help Naruto up onto his seat as she sat down next to him. "So what can I get you two?"

"Ramen!" Naruto held a fist out as he said his order.

"Um, a beef ramen for Naruto, if you don't mind, and for myself, I'll have your specialty,"

"Right, right!"

Kagome glanced behind her and frowned, _'So that's it...'_ She turned back and gave the owner another smile, "Make that two beef ramen's."

"Two? Alright..."

Standing from her spot, she told Naruto to stay where he was if he wanted the Ramen, which he nodded vibrantly at, before walking towards a buildings narrow space. "Hey there," She called out, "You can come join us if you want."

"..."

She looked the boy over and smiled, "You're Sasuke, right?"

"My name,"

"It is, Itachi has told me much about you."

"Nii-san?"

She smiled, "Yes, your Nii-San." She held out her hand, "Starting today, your Nii-San and I are partners, teammates. He's a friend of mine."

"Fwiend?"

"Yes, _friend_." She elaborated, hoping he'd catch her correction.

He did, "...feriend..."

"Close, sound it out, fr─, like fur, ─iend, like end. Friend."

"...friend."

She smiled brightly, "Yes!"

Her excitement made him excited as he smiled back and clapped his hands happily.

"Would you like to join us? There is a bowl waiting for you."

"Food?"

She nodded, "Ramen,"

His looked down in thought, "Ramen is good."

"Yes it is." She took his hand and led him to the booth, all the while, she was wondering where his family was. Mikoto had been best friends with Kushina, and what Kushina had wanted more than anything, was to see Naruto and Sasuke grow up to be friends...well, she couldn't force them to be friends, but she could at least introduce them, and see where the wind blows from there. She helped him up on the chair next to Naruto just as the food was brought out and sat down beside Sasuke. "Thanks,"

"No problem, so where did you find the little Uchiha wandering about?"

"In the alleyway between the book shop and the holistic's place."

"I see," He smiled, "I'm sure Mikoto is somewhere around."

"No," Sasuke blew on his food, "No mama,"

The two stared at the boy, but said nothing. _'I guess I could take him home when he's done eating...I hope he doesn't get in trouble.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Itachi glared at his father, it was always the same thing. He understood wanting to get stronger, and training, but what parent loses track of their youngest son while practicing? Mind you, he wasn't the only one who wanted to tear him apart, his mother was _furious_.

"**What do you mean you just forgot!"**Mikoto shouted, causing Fugaku to shut his eyes as attempted to fight away an oncoming headache.

"I got lost in my training, it's as I said!"

"Not good enough..." She said, trying her best to calm down. "He is your _son_, Fugaku,...**SO SHAPE UP!**"

Itachi sighed irritably as he turned to leave and find his brother, making his way to the door, he would leave the discipline of his father to his mother, as per usual.

"Find my son, Fugaku, or sleep outside!"

Opening the door to begin his search for his baby brother, he stopped and couldn't help the small smirk that made its way to his lips. Sliding the door a bit wider, he walked back into the tea room where his mother and father were arguing. "Mother,"

"..." Glaring furiously at Fugaku, she sighed and turned her worried eyes onto her eldest son, "Yes?"

He pointed behind him and she looked to see a young girl walk in.

"Who is this?" Mikoto asked, not one for rumors, or daily walks about the village, Itachi wasn't really surprised that she didn't know what his female friend looked like. His father on the other hand...

"_Higurashi,"_ Fugaku spat, "What is she doing here?"

Kagome passed Fugaku and smiled at Mikoto, "I found your son wondering about the village; thought I'd bring him by. Also, since I and Naru were eating, he joined us and has already eaten tonight." She turned at the feel of Itachi moving up beside her.

Itachi looked to his mother, "Sasuke is playing out front."

Mikoto looked curiously between her eldest son and the girl she was just seeing, though, she'd admit, the girl seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. Finally, ignoring it, she passed by the two kids and made her way to her youngest. She smiled at the sight that was awaiting her. Now she recalled, the young girl who cared for her best friends' son. Kushina's son, the boy with the Kyuubi buried deep inside him. Although, it worried her to think about such a danger being so close to her youngest, he didn't seem to be a risk to her child, so she let it be. "Thank you for bringing him home. Your name escapes me, I'm Mikoto, Itachi's mother, and you are?"

Kagome smiled and bowed respectfully to the older woman, "Kagome Higurashi, your son's partner as of today."

Itachi watched from a distance as the two interacted, turning his gaze onto his father, he could see the anger burning in his eyes and wondered for a moment if he should be worried. Shaking it off, he continued to watch over his brother and the Kyuubi container, Naruto.

Things seemed fine with the introduction of Kagome and Mikoto, and Sasuke and Naruto were playing well together too, so what could possibly go wrong in the time span of just a few years? What...indeed...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys all enjoy!**


End file.
